


Work In Progress

by swag_masta_from_doncasta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_masta_from_doncasta/pseuds/swag_masta_from_doncasta
Summary: Random Larry DrabbleCan anyone let me know if this is any good and worth continuing? This is my first work and I’d like to know what you guys think? It is not complete, just a little random drabble of sorts.





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone let me know if this is any good and worth continuing? This is my first work and I’d like to know what you guys think? It is not complete, just a little random drabble of sorts.

It’s a Sunday morning and everything is eerily quiet, the tardy drizzle of rain that slicks the cobblestone streets of Paris, pooling in the cleft where stones meet. Pewter clouds mound as one, blanketing the sky an inky grey.

Louis blearily opens his eyes, waking up to a face full of his lover’s curls, dark as chocolate and soft as silk. His eyes travel down, down, down the span of his neck and he lifts a finger to trace the vibrant purple bruise that adorns the hollow of his collarbone, stark against his alabaster skin. Harry lays sprawled out across the bed, sheet veiled over his waist, hipbones jutting high and mighty. Harry snuffles sleepily, turning and jutting his nose along the sharp curve of Louis’ jaw. Louis drags a hand up to card his fingers through the boy’s unruly curls, root to tip. Harry hums appreciatively, peppering kisses along the underside of his jaw, before slowly sucking and nipping the skin and marking him as his own. He continues to nose up the curve of Louis’ jaw, lips resting upon the shell of his ear, breath hot making the older boy shiver before mumbling, “Morning darling”.

Louis’ breath hitches and his heart flutters as he turns to drape himself over Harry before connecting their lips in a slow kiss. Harry places warm hands at the base of Louis’ spine, dragging his fingers up and down lazily. Louis bites his bottom lip and sucks gently and Harry let’s out a low guttural moan, probing his tongue at the slit of Louis’ lips, who obliges eagerly, opening his mouth and letting the boy’s tongue wrestle his own. As Harry’s hands drift down to cup Louis’ ass in his large palms, Louis pulls away with a soft smirk, biting his lip as he lifts himself of the bed before grabbing Harry’s jumper off the floor and draping it over his frame. It’s much too large, drooping below his collarbones, harry thinks they look oh so biteable, hands engulfed in the sleeves.

Louis can smell the murky rain waft through the window they hadn’t bothered to close last night, leaving the room cold and bitter. He pads over to open the balcony doors letting the frigid breeze ruffle his hair and paint his cheeks rosy. He grabs his cigarettes and lights one, breathing in the smoke letting it swim around his lungs for a few mere seconds before puffing it out, hazy smoke clouding around him; in, out, in, out. He hears footsteps over the hardwood floors before the warmth of Harry’s chest fans out over his back. Louis leans back into Harry’s chest while Harry loops his arms around Louis’ waist, placing kisses down the back of his neck. They stand in silence for a while, gazing out at the city below them, Harry taking a drag from Louis’ cigarette every now and then before stubbing the butt in a nearby flower pot they had been meaning to fill. 

Louis turns around in Harry’s embrace wrapping his arms around his neck. The two of them walk backwards like that towards the kitchen, the occasional stumble from harry tripping over his own feet, or clown feet as Louis likes to call them. After stumbling to the kitchen, Harry flicks the kettle on whilst Louis grabs two mugs and places them on the counter before jumping up beside them. While they wait for the kettle the boil, Harry crosses two steps across the narrow kitchen to stand in-between Louis’ legs, palms resting atop of Louis’ thighs, thumbs rubbing circles onto the bare skin there.

Louis surges forward to capture Harry’s lips on his own in a hot, open mouthed kiss. Harry groans into his mouth and kisses him harder, lips feverous against each other. Louis trails his hands up Harry’s sides, fingers curling into his hair and tugging his head back. Harry looks back at him with pupils blown, breathing laboured and oh, his lips, lips so obscenely red. Louis brings a hand up to trail his fingers over the plump red lips, a whine escaping his own. Harry leans forward, hands gripping Louis’ hips, said boy wrapping his legs around the younger lads waist. Harry lifts him off the counter and carry’s him towards the bed, falling backwards with Louis on top of him. Clothes are discarded and hands are roaming. Louis trails his fingertips down Harry’s stomach, catching in the dips of his muscles and eliciting a delicious moan to fall from his parted lips.

Louis leans over to grab the bottle of lube from the beside draw, coating three fingers generously in the substance before bringing the digits down to stroke the powder pink flesh of Harry’s hole. Harry bucks his hips up eagerly in response, lusty red lips releasing breathless whimpers into the crisp air. “Please Lou, I need to I-I need you to-” the words die in Harry’s mouth as Louis slips the tip of his index finger into Harry’s hole, crooking gingerly at the knuckle as Harry’s eyes flutter shut tightly, mouth hanging ajar. Louis adds another finger that has Harry fucking himself onto, rolling his hips in little circles.


End file.
